


SHUSH PART 3 (Back At Barba's)

by Indiprincess



Series: SHUSH [3]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Barisi - Freeform, Biting, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dinner, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, M/M, Movie Night, Naked Cuddling, Oral Sex, Post-Coital Cuddling, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 20:21:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5388983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indiprincess/pseuds/Indiprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my final installment for Shush, and would just like to say thank you so much for reading, and all your kind comments and encouragement, they mean so much.  I broke this in to two chapters, the first being the fluff, and the second being the smut.  So if fluff is all you need, feel free to stop at Chapter One, but if you are interested in the passion portion of their night keep reading into Chapter Two.  As always, thank you so much for reading and I do so hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Check My Pulse

**Author's Note:**

> This is my final installment for Shush, and would just like to say thank you so much for reading, and all your kind comments and encouragement, they mean so much. I broke this in to two chapters, the first being the fluff, and the second being the smut. So if fluff is all you need, feel free to stop at Chapter One, but if you are interested in the passion portion of their night keep reading into Chapter Two. As always, thank you so much for reading and I do so hope you enjoy!

Carisi sets down the bag with dinner on the counter and takes in Barba's apartment.  It's not large but it is very classically masculine with it's leather club chairs and matching sofa.  The whiskey colored leather looks rich and expensive, hammered tacks stand out against the leather in a rich contrast.  He takes in the small mahogany dining set and coffee table and the walls are lined with sepia toned matted photos.  Sonny feels slightly intimidated by how nice this place is.  A built-in bookshelf lined with rich looking tomes.

"What is it?"  Barba asks, as he pulls out two plates and some silverware.  He's noticed how quiet Sonny has become.

"Your apartment Barba.  It's... well it's... wow!"

"Thank you Carisi."

"I mean Barba, all you need is like, a pipe and a smoking jacket and it's the set of Masterpiece Theater."

That gives Rafael a hearty laugh.  "Hardly."  He tells Sonny.  "Please, make yourself comfortable.  Grab the bag and have a seat in the living room.  I'll put in the DVD.  You're in for such a treat."  Barba says with a glint of excitement.

_I can only hope_ Sonny thinks to himself.

"Would you like any wine, or whiskey, or I have some bottled water?"

"Uh, I'll take a water."  Sonny wipes his damp hands on his pants.  He had felt more confident in the restaurant, that was his place, at the day and time he picked, on his turf.

"Sonny, will you plate up dinner while I get this started?"  Rafael asks, wanting to snap Sonny out of whatever private thoughts were in his head.  He wants the wit, the sass, and the sexy playfulness from earlier.  He grabs each of them a water and gets out his copy of "Anatomy of a Murder" and gets it started.  He moves the coffee table and puts the large ottoman in front of the couch so they can rest their feet.  Plus it gives them a reason to sit close together.  Sonny hands Barba his plate of the rolled veal he had ordered for him, which smells delectable.  The bite he takes simply melts in his mouth.  "Carisi, you've done it again!"  He sees Sonny light up under his praise.

"Thank you counselor, thank you."  It saddens Barba slightly that sonny is so eager for his praise, what saddens him about that is he can't help but feel part of it is due to his earlier treatment of Sonny.  He pushes the thought from his mind for right now and focuses on the movie and relaxing with Sonny, hoping to get him to relax as well.

Halfway through the movie Barba is focusing so intently on the movie and incessantly adding his own commentary, it could be George C. Scott's greatest role, even better than Patton, that he failed to notice Sonny's boredom.

Suddenly Sonny's wrist is in his eye line.  He moves his head, Carisi's wrist follows.  "Carisi, what are you doing?"  Barba asks, trying to keep annoyance out of his voice.

"Barba..."  Sonny says in a faint whisper.  "Check me for a pulse."  Barba looks at Sonny, his head tossed back on his sofa eyes closed a smile playing at his mouth, so amused with himself and his fake death.  "I think I may be a goner." 

Barba cannot help but smile.  "Okay, okay Carisi I get it, it's no Legally Blonde, but it's an excellent film."  Barba laughs and pushes his hand away.

"Barba, watching the "Mass for Shut Ins" that Notre Dame holds every Sunday is more entertaining than this."  And they both laugh.  "No really, check my pulse.  It's totally gone.  Can we please put on something decent?"  Sonny whines.

Barba takes that pink wrist in front of his face and kisses Sonny's pulse point.  He feels Sonny leap and he turns to look at him.  Sonny's eyes are wide and he swallows hard as he watches Barba hold his wrist in both hands. 

"I don't think I quite got a read on it that time..."  Barba starts to say, his tone is much more deep and his eyes intense.

"Check it again."  Sonny says, desire choking his voice and Barba smiles, relieved and aroused that Carisi wants this too.

Rafael's tongue peeks out of his mouth and he tastes Sonny's skin and feels his heartbeat dance across his lips as he lays another gentle kiss on Sonny's wrist.  His eyes never left Sonny's this whole time.  Barba kisses along Sonny's palm and down his long fingers.  He watches Sonny, his mouth going slack and swallowing over and over and over as Barba's warm lips touch his skin.  The sound of Sonny's breathing going shallow stirs Barba's desire even more.  He kisses the pads of each one of Sonny's fingers before taking his hand from his mouth and holding it in his own. 

Barba kisses the pulse point on his wrist harder this time, and nips gently at the pale skin as Sonny's heart leaps beneath it.  Barba kisses it once more and snakes a slow trail with his tongue from Sonny's wrist to the crook of his elbow where he plants another soft kiss.  He looks up at Sonny, whose mouth is still hanging open.  Sonny stares at him for a  few moments as neither move, Barba holding Sonny's arm in his hands.  Sonny grabs Barba by the back of his head and pulls his mouth to his own so hard the slamming together is painful.  Sonny slides his hips slightly to lay on the couch and pulls Barba on top of him.

Those full pink lips of that soft pliable mouth feel better than Barba imagined.  _This feels like home_ he thinks and is startled by the depth of that feeling.  This man beneath him, these arms around him, those lips taking his over and over,  in this man, Carisi of all people, he knows he has found the place that will give him rest.  In the midst of his sweet thoughts and deep feelings, his mind begins to wander as their mouths meld together in gasping, pressing, wet hunger where else those lips might feel at home on his body. He pulls his mouth from Sonny.

"Sonny,"  Barba says, gasping for breath.  "Before I can do this, I need to say something."

Sonny nods.  He prepared himself for this, he knows what is coming.  Barba will tell him they need to be quiet, discreet, keep it casual, no strings attached, that he can't stay tonight, he's gone through all of this in his head already, and he's completely prepared, he even brought cab money.  "Barba, you don't have to..."  He begins, and Barba cuts him off.

"I want to, I need to apologize."  Sonny is shocked that Barba says this.

"For what?"  Sonny asks, completely puzzled.  "You changed your mind?"

"No, no detective, I haven't changed my mind.  I want to be intimate with you tonight, if you would like that too.  But what I'm talking about is how I behaved toward you when you first started."

"Forget about that."  Sonny says and pulls Barba's mouth back to his.

"Sonny, please listen.  This does not come easy for me, no matter how much I mean it.  I'm sorry for last year detective, I truly am."  Last year had been a hard year for Barba.  His beloved abuela had not been well, then he had lost her, and the insane Johnny D. trial that culminated in a courthouse shooting, those things weighed on him and had frayed his nerves.

Sonny caresses Barba's face.  Last year had been hard on Carisi as well.  It was incredibly hard to go to night school and work full time, and bouncing around from precinct to precinct, barely lasting at any, and when he arrived in Manhattan Benson made it clear that if he didn't follow her lead, he would be on his way to the Bronx, and if it didn't work there, then what? No job at all? So he was desperate to make it work. He also wanted badly to impress Barba, with going to school to be a lawyer impressing the ADA could only help further his career, but that had not gone well. Last year had been a stress on everyone, and it was time for them all to leave it behind.  He tugs at Barba's sweater, as Barba goes for Sonny's dress polo.  Sonny guides Barba's body down on top of him.  He lays light kisses on Barba's lips as he whispers against Barba's lips "Rafael, there's no room for the past anymore, okay?"  And he pulls Barba down fully to his mouth. 

And as much as it pains him to say it, Carisi is right, tonight holds no place for looking back.  There's no room for the ghosts of the past between them.  There's no room for even sweat, or air between them now as their bodies press together, shed of cashmere and nylon.  The only thing there is room for between them now is desire.

Sonny feels Barba's growing desire pressing against his own stiffening lust as their excitement grows.

"Will you stay?"  Barba asks, his hips still rubbing himself into Sonny's, while Sonny's hands explores the rises and falls, ridges and curves of Rafael's body on top of his.

"That depends."  Sonny tries to play cool, and Barba can see the mischievous smile tugging at that puckered pink mouth he has made his own over and over in these last few moments, and he decides to play along.

"On what, Detective?"

"Are ya gonna still respect me in the mornin'?"

Barba's head flops forward in laughter, he stands up and pulls Carisi to standing.  "I already do detective,"  He had never said it out loud and wouldn't list it right now, he had his complete focus on the task at hand, but Barba had a recent found respect for Sonny, now that he'd stopped to actually see him.  Barba respected integrity, hard work, and determination, and Sonny embodied that, just as Barba does.  Hardworking, upstanding, putting himself through school while working full time at a high stress job with irregular hours.  He'll tell him soon, there will be time.  He wants to be here and present in this moment, and not in his head.  "And if you let me, I'd like to show you just how fond of you I am."  He takes Sonny's hand in his and kisses each one of his fingertips and presses it to his chest for just a moment and walks Sonny to the bedroom. 


	2. I Knew They'd Be Silk

Sonny and Rafael stand in his bedroom, his queen size bed looking so inviting. Both men are nervous, Sonny doing a much poorer job of hiding it. Rafael sits on the foot of the bed and pats the space next to him. Sonny has a seat and picks at his thumbnail. Barba pats the back of Sonny's hand, hoping to calm him.

"Sonny, if you're not ready for this..." Barba begins, wanting to be sure he has not only his consent but his passion. 

"I want this." Sonny interrupts. "You have no idea how bad I want this, how bad I want you. And if you let me, I'd like to show you." He says, repeating Barba's words back to him an offering him a reassuring grin, to let Rafael know there is nowhere else he would rather be.

"Show me." Is Barba's reply, in a tone so husky it makes Sonny even more aroused.

Sonny leans into Rafael to lay him down, those soft full pink lips crushing into his own intoxicate Rafael. A moan escapes him that is music to Sonny's ears. Barba's chest hair teases at Sonny's soft skin as they collide together in their embrace. Sonny's mouth finally leaves Barba's to go explore the treasure map of beautiful skin and dark hair before him. This time he knows he felt Barba swallow as he lays kisses down his neck, leaving a fiery path of kisses and nips down his chest and stomach, stopping at his belt. Barba knows what he is waiting for, he's waiting for Barba's permission, and Barba nods his consent. Carisi still doesn't move.

"Please." Rafael says breathily, his body shifts, anticipating what is to come. Sonny moves painfully slow, undoing Rafael's belt, enjoying the tease. He moves quicker once Barba has raised his hips for Sonny to take his pants off. Sonny lets out a soft laugh and his sideways smile plays across his lips. "What?" Barba asks suddenly feeling self conscious, holding in his tummy he still sometimes forgets is not there.

"Silk. I knew they'd be silk." Sonny gestures to Barba's boxers. They both share a soft laugh, and Sonny smiles and undoes his own belt, the sound of his pants hitting the floor raise goose bumps all over Rafael's skin. He pulls himself further back up the bed as Sonny crawls up from the foot. His fingernails scratch lightly up Barba's legs and he massages the insides of his thighs. His hands slide up Rafael's boxers and gently tease and caress his firm member while his mouth plants kisses and gently sucks at him through that silk fabric. Rafael can only last through a few moments of that tease before he lifts his hips again for Sonny to free him completely of any constraints of clothing, and he pushes Sonny's boxers off his hips as they lie back. Sonny kisses him deeply, their tongues dipping into one another's warm, wet mouths. They are ravenous to taste each other. Barba has one hand fisted in Sonny's hair, holding him close to kiss, while his other hand roams the cool, smooth skin of his back and bottom.

Rafael has to let himself up, and he goes to the dresser and comes back to the bed. He has Sonny lie on his stomach with pillows under his hips to lift him. Sonny hears the cellophane ripping open on the new bottle of lubricant and can barely contain his excitement for the moment to come. He's so looked forward to this. Barba takes a few moments to warm the lubricant in his hands and gives Sonny a small massage. His hands knead the slick skin of Sonny's bottom and he also rubs his back for him, feeling Carisi's muscles relax under his touch. His body feels so pliable under his hands. Rafael lays his weight on him and plants kisses between his shoulder blades and Sonny leaps to life once again, craning his head back for a kiss.

Rafael obliges him with a long, slow one, tongue exploring inside Sonny's mouth once again, one hand holding himself up, the other gripping Sonny's jaw to hold him in place to steal sloppy, wet, dizzyingly erotic kisses from that pouty mouth. He holds Sonny's chin in his hand and whispers into his ear, his hot breath burning into Sonny's brain, he feels he's drowning in his desire for Rafael and he could care less if he never came up for air.

"Are you ready for me?" Barba asks huskily.

"Yes, Jesus, God, yes, yes, yes." Sonny nearly begs. Rafael takes Sonny's ear in his mouth and sucks hard as his reply. The quivering that answers his suction, teeth, breath, and heat make him suddenly urgent for Sonny. 

He sits back on his knees and takes the bottle of lubricant to make sure Sonny's body is ready to receive him. He runs his hard member between the mounds of Sonny's bottom in a tease, taking a few moments to let both of their desire build even more. Barba enjoying the teasing buildup and that he is able to make Sonny feel so aroused that he's trembling. Rafael only teases another few moments, kneading that sumptuous bottom, telling him over and over how beautiful he is, all of him, every bit that lies before him in all his glory, muscles rippling and shuddering at his slick touch.

Having enough with the tease, his wanting pressing him on, Barba slips on the condom. He leans forward and enters Sonny slowly at first, letting his body adjust, kissing and nipping his back all the while, and nuzzling into his neck, whispering enticing words of care and covetousness as their bodies move together becoming one in this beautiful bed. Sonny lifts his head back for another kiss and Rafael gladly obliges him over and over and over, his hips still moving with Sonny's and his tongue thrusting into his mouth matches the rhythm of his hips thrusting into Sonny's.

Sonny pulls his mouth away. "Rafael, I have to cum." He says in groans, and slips his hand beneath himself.

Barba gently guides it away. "Let me." He says and Sonny accepts and raises himself so Barba can reach around him, his hand slick and ready. Sonny drops his face to the mattress to muffle his groans. He's screaming around the mouthful of sheets as his pleasure is coming faster and faster. When he hits his peak his body bucks wildly and he tears Barba's expensive sheets with his teeth. Barba climaxes with a loud, staccato "JESUS. FUCK." and collapses onto Sonny. He slowly and carefully releases from Sonny and lies next to him, both of them catching their breath.

"That was amazing Sonny." Barba says, kissing Sonny's hand and pulling his body to him.

"Yes, it was." Sonny says, drowsiness beginning to overtake him. "You know, we don't have to make it anything serious, I don't wanna rush you into anything you aren't ready for, and I know we both work long, hard hours at our difficult jobs so it's really okay, I'm fine with light and casual. Whatever you think you..." he sleepily rambles.

"Sonny." Barba interrupts. "Come here." He pulls Sonny's arm until he's so close they share a pillow. He wants Sonny to stop that talking, to bask in the afterglow of what just happened with him. There will be time to decide what they are, and where they will go with it and how they will handle it, right now though, Barba wants to bask in the glow of this shared moment tonight, their shared feelings, and he doesn't want to do it alone. He wants Carisi to get out of his own head and savor the feeling of their bare skin touching, revel in the taste of one another's mouths, luxuriate in each other's arms, and indulge one another in the physical as well as emotional aftermath of tonight and all that they had shared. "Sonny, there's time to talk about this all later, and we will, okay? I'll talk about whatever you want, but for right now, just lie here. Just be with me..." He says grinning so largely at Sonny, and Sonny grins right back, lush with warmth and affection from the dream come true that was tonight, Barba says to him "and SHUSH." He pulls Sonny's mouthwateringly luscious lips to his own and they both do just that.


End file.
